


so sick of love

by its_yoursong



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, really slight jerrie like if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_yoursong/pseuds/its_yoursong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opens his eyes and stretches. His whole body aches and he can't hold back a cough. He still has a fever but somehow he feels better. Zayn's presence probably has something to do with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so sick of love

As soon as he arrives in front of Rydell High School, Zayn starts looking for Niall. Every morning, without any exception, the two best friends would meet up in front of the school before their first classes. They would make small conversation, or have big talks when necessary, while Zayn would smoke. Their morning rendezvous are basically the one moments they can really talk and act and cuddle like best friends do. Because as soon as they've passed the school's gate, Zayn has Perrie and is busy while Niall has other friends and pretends he's busy too. They do have sleepovers and still see each other on weekends, of course they do, but it's no routine, not like mornings are. 

The thing is, they're 'busy' even on free time. Zayn still has Perrie outside school and Niall still has other friends (and when he doesn't he still pretends he does to avoid making feel Zayn guilty). So when this morning, Niall isn't here, Zayn can't help but feel betrayed. He doesn't start moping around, though, he's Zayn Malik for God's sake, he just takes his phone out instead and calls his Irish boy.

"Hello ?, Niall's tired voice answers.  
\- Hey Nialler ! It's Zayn. " He hears the ruffling of sheets on the other side and smirks. Did Niall had someone over last night and forgot to wake up ? "Hey Z, uh, actually, I won't come to class today ..." Niall's voice is rough and he coughs a little but it still sounds like the best melody Zayn's ever heard. 

"Why ? Vas hapenin' babe ?" He can almost hear Niall blushing. Every time Zayn calls him 'babe', Niall goes red like a tomato. It's really cute and adorable and funny, if Zayn's being honest.  
"I'm ... Sick. Should have told you.  
\- Oh ... Want me to come over ?" Zayn instantly asks. He knows he will be really upset if he doesn't spend his daily amount of time with his Nialler and that's a really good pretext to ditch History. He has yet to hand back this assignment about French Revolution to their teacher and he'd rather get sick than actually doing it. Plus, he's sure Perrie will survive one day without him. He sure will do without her, anyways. She has been a bit of a bitch lately, accusing him of spending too much time with Niall or talking about him (which is a bit ridiculous actually, it feels like it's been ages since he last properly hang out with Niall).  
Niall sighs. 

"You just want an excuse to ditch History, you sucker ... I know all about this French Revolution essay you didn't do, you know ?" Zayn chuckles, then wonders how Niall knows this. They're not even in the same History class. "But I want to be ditching this in your company, Nialler ! C'mon, I'll be here in 5." And with that, he hangs up, without waiting for an approbation.

He knows he already has one (and even if it wasn't the case, he wouldn't care. It's Zayn Malik we're talking about)

**

He gets there a few minutes later, thanks to his wonderful Roberta (she is actually a Range Rover but Roberta is much more classy) and almost knocks Maura, Niall's mother, over when he swings the door open. He's kind of a part of the family, so Maura isn't actually surprised. 

"Oh Zayn ! C'mon in, son", she says, even though he's technically already in," How are you today ? I was actually going to work ! Niall isn't going to class today, he has a fever and stuff, I think he has the flu ... I hope he will survive until tonight though, I can't stay here today !" 

The whole babbling thing is something Zayn is familiar with. Niall is always talking, always, and he never stops (which annoys Perrie which is why they don't like each other that much, Zayn assumes) and his mother is the same, just like his brother. Zayn never met the father but he doesn't think he wants to. As usual, he smiles brightly and anwswers politley "Actually, I was coming to stay with him, if that's alright ? Must suck to be alone with the flu ..."

Maura accepts immediately, relieved that her son won't be all by himself and promises she will take the responsibility on this and explain to his mother (something Zayn didn't think of but is really thankful for). She exits just after telling him there's chicken soup in the microwave. He kicks off his shoes and climbs the stairs. He arrives in Niall's room and it's dark. He hears something move and assumes it's Niall.

"What ya doing ?  
\- Keeping you company." Niall grins widely from where he's peeking out the blankets to look at him. The dim light of the door's entrance lets Zayn see his rimmed eyes and red nose. 

"You were serious ?  
\- Of course I was, baby, now move, looks like you're really sick after all, we want you to rest don't we ?" Niall smiles and disappears under the covers. He makes place for Zayn on the other side and the dark haired boy swips off in boxers quickly before climbing under the blankets, beside him. He slides an arm around the blond's waist and presses himself against his back. He whispers "sleep tight, baby" right in his ear and they both pass out a few minutes after that.

***

Zayn wakes up and it's noon (he knows it cause he has a phone which is actually ringing right now). He quits Niall's bedroom quietly so he doesn't wake up the small blond, who obviously needs sleep and is still cutely tucked under covers. His caller ID is saying "Perrie" and he's not sure if he really wants to take it but he does anyway. 

"Where the fuck are you ?" she snaps instantly. He sighs. It's gonna be long. 

"At Niall's.  
\- Again ? I still don't see why you spend to much time with him, Z. He's actually really annoying ...  
\- Yeah ? How weird ! I've known him since we're what, 3 ? And I just noticed he's absolutely annoying. How strange !  
\- Cut it with the sarcasm, Zayn. Why aren't you in class ?  
\- He's sick. I'm just taking care of him ! Just like I did for you last time you were hungover.  
\- Well, I'm your girlfriend ! That's fucking normal ! What is not normal is that you ditch off school just to spend more time with a stupid childish kid who only has you and is a loser than you spend time with me !" She's lucky they're not face-to-face, or alse Zayn would have killed her already. 

"Perrie, he's my bestfriend. I don't go around saying Jade is a slut.. You-you don't even know him !" he says, exasparated. 

He waits for her to bite back, but she doesn't. Instead, she just sighs and says "I know, Zayn ... I'm not really sure I thought this. It's just - Lately, youv'e been talking about him a lot and ... I don't feel like this 'us' thing is going anywhere, you know ? I'm worried, Z, I don't want to lose you but ... I don't think we're the right ones for each other. I think we should ...  
\- Break up ?" he whispers.

He hears her breath on the other end, like she's stressing or hesitating or both, and he thinks that maybe, break up is good. Now that he thinks of it, this last month hasn't been the best. He remembers week ends spent to Perrie's place only thinking about the Monday morning - when he would see Niall again. He thinks about all the times he sighed in front of one of her texts, disappointment in his eyes because he hope it would be Niall.

He realizes suddenly what that means.

"I-Yeah, I think that would be good. For both of us. I know he's really important to you ... Don't mess this up, Z, okay ? He's - He is the one for you, I think. I'm sure it's reprocicated."

She hangs up before he can answer he's kind of grateful for that. He woudln't have been able to say goodbye. They had been together for a year and he liked her ... But maybe not enough. Not in the right way.

He doesn't understand how he hasn't seen it before - his obsession for Niall. Even Perrie saw it . Who didn't ? What if everyobody knew and no one ever did anything about it ? What if Perrie was Niall's substitute and he didn't even ... know it ? Is that possible ?

Has he really been in love with Niall Horan for probably a few years without even realizing it ?

How dumb is he ?

(a lot, he thinks as he retreats to Niall's bedroom and watches the smaller boy sleeping soundly,

an awful lot, he mutters as he leaves the room to make late breakfast.)

***

When Niall wakes up, it's by the smell of ... food. He's too lazy to identify it.

He opens his eyes and stretches. His whole body achse and he can't hold back a cough. He still has a fever but somehow he feels better. Zayn's presence probably has something to do with that.

He's really happy that his best friend came to spend the whole day with him, instead of going to school and snogging this slut - Perrie. He knows she doesn't like him much and the feeling's mutual. (deep inside he knows that she is a really sweet girl but since he's kind of in love with Zayn, it makes it easier if he acts like he doesn't.) It makes his stomach fill with something (after year of having a crush on his beest mate, he still has to identify what this something is) to think that Zayn ditched off school and Perrie just for him.

He gets up, smile on, and gets downstairs. Zayn is nowhere in sight but the coffee table is full of breakfast dishes and TV is on, so Niall assumes (hopes) his friend is still around.

He takes a bowl, fills it with milk and his favorite cereals (he thought there wasn't any left but good surprise) and puts on Sponge Bob cause he's childish like that.

Zayn comes in a few minutes later, his leather jacket on his back and cheeks red. 

"Oh, you're up. Made you pancakes.  
\- Trying to get into my pants through my stomach, eh Malik ?" he winks, half-joking, because the idea of Zayn trying to get into his pants isn't exactly disturbing, even less if there's frre food at one point.

Zayn smiles at him fondly and ruffles his hair. He flops on the couch beside him.

"Was smoking. By the way, I had to go to the grocery for your cereals. You will thank me later."

So there weren't any left finally.

"Thanks, you're the best ! Hey, what time is it ?  
\- Around 2pm, I think.  
\- Oh."

They fall silent - comfy silent.

"How are things with Perrie ?" asks Niall, suddenly. He is trying to get to the pancakes without washing away the whole table so Zayn pushes the honey bottle and the bowl away.

Niall knows he's gonna get the same answer as he always get. 'Perfectly fine !' Zayn will say, and add 'We're out on a date tonight, guess who's gonn get some." with a winky face and that will make Niall's inside twitch but he can't help asking. He still hope for something a bit bad, like 'She didn't let me fuck her last night' or 'She pissed me off, said something about you being noisy'.

But the answer he gets this time, is much better than what he could have ever hoped for.

"We kind of - broke up ?"

He puts on a show of almost choking on his pancake to hide his smile.

"Really ? I'm sorry, mate", he lies and he expects Zayn to brush it off but no.

Zayn choses to answer with a smirk and "From what I got, you're not really, are you ?"

This time, Niall really almost chokes on his pancake and Zayn taps him on the back lightly, chuckling.

Niall is redder than he has ever been. Even though Zayn doesn't seem angry or anything, he still wonders if this is the end of their friendship and how he's been discovered.

"Dunno what you're talking about, dude."

Zayn laughs widely now, and Niall puts his pancake back on the table and retreats to other arm of the couch, trying to ignore Zayn and how he's breaking his heart right now.

"Hey babe, 'm not laughing at you, don't pout ! I swear ... It's just that ... I'm not sorry either, mate, it's just ... Funny, you know ? i've been in love with you for years ... And it takes one call to make me really think about it, to make me realize that ... I've been blind, Ni, all this time, and you just try acting like I still am ..."

His tone is serious now. He gets up and goes right next to the blond, who watches him in awe, unable to move at all.

 

" ... But I'm not really, not anymore. You know, I wasn't making fun of you ... I'm mocking myself. I love you, Nialler ... And you do, too, I know it, Ni, I know it now ..."

Before Niall knew it, Zayn's lips were moving on his and he was moving with them.

When they part, he whispers, "So it wasn't all about ditching History".

Zayn laughs.

***

After a week of dealing with flu (and discovering each other's body, but that's not really something you're gonna tell your teachers) Niall and Zayn finally go back to school. This time, they don't have to meet up before school because they go together, hand in hand.

(Zayn doesn't forget to thumbs up Perrie when she passes by.

She doesn't forget to show her genuine excitment by kissing Jade on the mouth.)


End file.
